So, wait Are you going to kiss me or kill me?
by Yin Yang Studios
Summary: Roy Harper and Jade Nguyen ae in love. Speedy and Cheshire are bitter enemies. One word: Drama. SpeedyChes
1. The Bet

**Hey, welcome to this story! I don't own Teen Titans, so quit asking.**

* * *

-Speedy-

Oh man. What did I get myself into?

-About 15 minutes earlier-

It all started when, Aqualad and I got in a fight. It was one of the usual ones until he shouted, "Dude, I bet no girl would even give you the time of day!"

"What?" I shouted. "Dude, I bet you I can get a date whenever I wanted to!'

"Okay, then it's a bet."

"Huh? What?"

Aqualad grinned and said "I bet you $100 that you can't get a date."

"Um, sure. Okay."

"Okay, if you can keep a girl for three weeks, I will pay you $100. But, if you two break up, you pay me. Deal?"

I pondered this for a moment. I could use the cash if I won. But if I lost, I'm broke. Aqualad would probably turn me into an indentured servant!

"I'm in."

-Back to the present-

In all honesty, I haven't had a date in at least a year. I had no time for a girlfriend when I became Speedy. Even when I was Roy Harper, I had no clue how to get girls that were worth my time's attention.

Speaking of Roy Harper, I'm supposed to be going to the beach as him, um me, um, I'm confused. Anyway, Titans East are going to the beach as normal people. Bee even borrowed some of those holographic rings from Cyborg to hide her wings.

Granted it is late May, the water is too cold for anyone, except freaks like Aqualad, to swim in; Mas y Menos and I will probably play with a Frisbee or something.

-At the beach-

As Mas threw the Frisbee to me, some college students playing volleyball accidentally hit me. So the Frisbee went over my head. After one of the girls yelled sorry, I ran over to catch the Frisbee. As soon as I caught it, I tripped over something.

"Excuse me?"

I looked at what I tripped on. I had tripped on a cute Asian girl about my age. The girl had really long hair and was looking at me weirdly. Suddenly she burst into a jack o lantern smile.

"Nice catch."

I stood up and she stood up too. Then I realized something.

"Hey, can you help me with something."

"Um, sure, why not?"

"Okay, I made this bet with my friend because he doesn't think I can get a date-"

"And you need me to pretend to go out with you."

"How did you know?"

"I'm really good at noticing people's intentions. What's at risk for this bet?"

"One hundred dollars."

"I'll do it if you give me fifty."

Wow, she is my kind of girl. "Deal. My name is Roy Harper by the way."

"My name is Jade Nguyen."

-Cheshire-

Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap! I'm cutting this way to close!

I was jumping across buildings to get to my apartment building. I waited until the last minute to come back home. As I reached the back of my apartment complex, I grabbed the messenger bag I hid behind a shrub and ran into a bathroom. I took off my mask and my kimono and threw on a tank and some capris. I took off my claws and pulled my hair into a long high pony. I added some makeup and put my Cheshire outfit into my bag.

I took a deep breath and walked into the lobby of my complex. Rosie, the secretary looked over at me and smiled.

"Jade, welcome back!" Rosie chirped. "How was France?"

"Great, I even got some new accessories," I smiled, thinking about the priceless gold amulet I stole. No one here knows about Cheshire, all they know is Jade Nguyen.

"You are so lucky, traveling around the world and all," Rosie sighed. I knew it was her dream to travel to Rome. I desperately wanted to take her, but, if something is worth stealing, I can't help myself.

All I could say was, "You'll make it to Rome one day." I ran to the elevator and pressed penthouse. I didn't even use the money I made from stealing to own this place! No, I inherited this place from my parents and their software company.

I ran to the trunk I keep Cheshire's stuff in and dumped out my bag. After I locked the trunk, I went to the bathroom and ran a brush through my hair.

I have no clue why girls with long hair complain so much; my hair is so easily manageable it's crazy.

As I noticed how pale I had gotten, I changed into my bathing suit and went to the beach. Granted, in May, Steel City's beach sucks, but in June, I'll get my board out and hit the waves.

After two hours of reading books I have already read, someone tripped over me. It was a muscular boy with orangey hair and chocolate brown eyes. He was good looking.

"Nice catch."

* * *

Wow, a date. That could be good for me; I haven't gone out for a long time.

And the fact Roy is paying me doesn't hurt either.

* * *

**Wow, Steel City has a beach, who knew? I'm going to miss Jericho's subconscous, but one story at a time. Oh, and I'll be posting this and TDI 2 alternatively. Do with that info what you will. Bye, come back for the next chapter! I hope this story won't suck! Confident aren't I?**


	2. The Date

**Yes!!!!! I'm still alive! wow, this was pretty hard for me. consider yourselves disclaimed.**

* * *

-Speedy-

"So, how does this look?" I asked my team.

"Horrible, go change," Aqualad growled.

Bee rolled her eyes. "Ignore him, he's just bitter. You look nice. This girl is very lucky to have you as a date."

I looked down at my red shirt and jeans. I went out of my way to look semi-nice.

"Oh, crap!" I yelled looking at the time. "I gotta run!"

I ran out, pulling my mask off and leaving it on the table. It would look really bad to be late on the first date.

* * *

-Cheshire-

Rosie and I were in my apartment, she was helping me get ready for my date, when I asked "Rosie, what do you think mom would say about my date?"

Rosie pondered for a moment and said, "I think that she would say to him 'you are very lucky to date Jade, but if you break her heart, you will never see the light of day again!'"

Ahhhhhh, good old mom. I really miss her.

I looked down at my ivy green dress and tugged on my locket. "Thanks for the help Rosie; I'm going to head to the restaurant." I grabbed my bag, my art bag to be precise, and stepped into the hallway.

"Knock him dead Jade." If she only knew that I've done just that, well not Roy, but other people.

* * *

-At the restaurant-

I sat outside of the restaurant and doodled in my sketch book. Well, a doodle to me is a very detailed piece of art to most people. What can you do?

Roy ran up, out of breath and asked "Am I late?"

I giggled (shut up! Yes I giggle! Is it so hard to believe a villain giggles?) "No, I just got here early."

"Oh, okay. Shall we go in?"

"Hmmmm, no. We made reservations here to stand outside of the restaurant." I really like sarcasm. I get it from my dad, except, he did it in French.

* * *

-Speedy-

Wow, Jade is just wow. She's everything a guy could ask for in a girl.

First, she actually demanded I split the bill with her. Then, after the waiter brought us our drinks and we ordered our food (and was a jerk about it) she ordered spaghetti, unlike the four other girls I dated, who ordered salads. Since the waiter was a jerk, Jade blew her straw wrapper at the back of his head.

I actually though that was going to backfire on us when the waiter came back and asked us to leave, but Jade just yelled, loudly may I add, "Excuse me, but this is my first date with my new boyfriend, so don't ruin it! If you're going to kick someone out, kick out that couple making out in the corner!"

After our food came, we started talking about our interests. I simply said sports. When she asked I simply said basketball and archery every now and then.

Jade got this look saying that she didn't particularly like archery. "Sorry, it's just, this one time, while I was at camp, this jerk shot arrows at me, and he had really good aim."

"Oh," I said, awkwardly, and asked her, "So what do you like to do?"

"Oh, I'm a gymnast."

"And you draw?"

Jade nodded, "Yea, do you want to see some of my doodles?"

"Sure." Jade hands me her sketch book. I take a look at what she's drawn. She is the greatest artist I have ever met. As I look at the page, something catches my eye.

"Hey, Jade? What's with the green heart at the bottom of the page?"

"Oh, that's my signature." She explained. "You see, that's how I sign my work. The heart is green because, well my name is Jade, a shade of green and-"she stopped short. "Sorry, I tend to babble when I'm nervous."

"It's okay, I think it's cute."

* * *

-Cheshire-

After eating and paying, Roy decided to walk me home.

He says he saw it in a movie, and it seemed romantic.

We just took the shortcut through the park and got some ice cream at some weird ice cream vendor on the night shift, I guess. While we ate we sat on a bench.

"This wasn't the worst date I've ever had Roy." I said, recalling my last boyfriend. That did not go well.

"Mine either. I mean, at least you weren't dating me behind your boyfriend's back." He paused for a minute. "Right?"

"I haven't had a boyfriend in a while."

"Really, I'm surprised. Someone as beautiful as you I'd think would get all of the guys." I'm really glad he didn't say hot.

"You'd think."

We walked around the park some more, until we had to go in separate directions to get home.

"I had a great time Roy."

"Oh! M-me to."

I gave him my signature grin, and kissed him.

After we broke apart, I walked off. "Bye Roy!"

* * *

-Speedy-

Speedy, it's been ten minutes since she kissed you. I think you should head home.

* * *

**Wow, its impossible for me to end on a serious note**


	3. The Brakeup

**HEY PARTY PEOPLE! I RETURN! I'm just gonna disclaim now. I don't own teen titans.......yet.**

* * *

-Speedy-

Much to Aqualad's dismay, Jade actually liked going out with me. She would always get to the dates a little early.

But, on a side note, attacks caused by our own Cheshire were more frequent now. Ugh! Stupid irony! Now, since he can't tease me about my date, Aqualad teases my defeat at the hands of Cheshire.

I hate her so much.

I mean take this morning for example.

Cheshire was stealing from the Steel City museum of ancient history, which is the LONGEST museum name in the history of the world. Man, why couldn't she steal some of the words in the name!

Anyway, Bee, Aqualad, Mas, and Menos were either unconscious (Bee), trapped in different parts of the exhibit (Mas y Menos), or handcuffed to a flipping' pole! (Aqualad aka the guy I mow have blackmail for). That left it up to me to stop Cheshire. Whoop-di-do.

I started to catch up to her after she got outside. Her back was turned to me so I shot 3 arrows at her. Cheshire seemed to sense the arrows coming towards her, and dodged easily. She then jumped onto the large museum sign and started to disappear.

-Cheshire-

I felt my blood seem to freeze and I knew I was disappearing. Speedy pointed his arrows to different places, unsure of where I was. This gave me a moment to think. Although messing with Speedy was one of my favorite things in the world, I had a date with Roy in half an hour. I quickly resolved that teasing Speedy was worth it, and jumped behind Speedy and dug my claws into his arm as deeply as I could.

Yes, romance trumps villainy. Look it up!

-Speedy-

After Cheshire basically maimed my arm (seriously, who does that?) The Titans went back to the Tower. Bee gave me some bandages so that I could wrap my wound up. I quickly changed and ran up to the star bucks that I told Jade I would meet her at.

When I got there, Jade was running up to the door the same time I was. Her hair seemed to be in the some style as Cheshire's.

"Oh, hi Roy!" Jade smiled "How are you?"

"Pretty good, well except for my arm. That kinda hurts."

Jade looked at my gauze. "Wow, what happened?"

"Ummmmmm, my aunt's cat really hates me." Jade snickered at me. "Oh, by the way, I got you some tickets to see some modern art exhibit at the museum with the longest possible name in the universe."

_Giggle _"I thought you hated modern art."

"I do, but you don't."

"Awwwww thanks"

"No prob."

"Here, I'll wrap it better."

"You don't really need to do that."

Jade just rolled her eyes and pressed on a large bruise. As I winced she unwrapped my bandage. When she got to the cut, she gaped at the wound. "A cat did this?"

I looked away sheepishly. "It was a big cat."

"I-I need to go." Jade looked away with tears in the corners of her eyes. "This can't go on, not now. I'm so sorry Roy. Good-bye." She then ran off.

Ummmmm, what just happened?

-About one hour later-

I walked all the way up to the Titans East Tower, extremely slowly apparently. I mean, it usually only takes me about 20 minutes. Anyway, when I got to the main room, I saw that Kid Flash and Jinx had stopped by for a visit (Me: What, we needed our daily dose of Kid Flash babbles.)

"Hey Speedy!" Kid Flash yelled.

"Hey."

"Speedy, is something wrong?" Bee asked.

"She dumped me."

"What?"

"Jade just broke up with me." Speedy sighed. "By the way, thanks for lending me money to buy those tickets."

Bee shook her head in disbelief. "No problem. Speedy, what happened?"

"Does this mean I win the bet?" Aqualad grinned.

"Yes, sure, I don't care!" Speedy yelled. "She just said that I couldn't be with her or something."

"Interesting," Jinx said, "did you do anything to make her mad?"

"No, she just wrapped my huge gash on my arm that Cheshire caused, better." Speedy suddenly stopped ranting. "Holy Crap, I was dating Cheshire!"

"Wait," Jinx stated. "You dated that Jade? Oh ya, she's cool."

"Wait," Kid Flash gasped. "You knew Cheshire?"

"Yea, we used to go to school together." Jinx looked at Speedy. "Looks like Speedy is scarred for life again."

* * *

**Wow, a LittleKuriboh refrence. I think im gonna need some creativity lessons.**


	4. The Redemption

**Sorry I hadn't updated in a while. I was really depressed (i hate pms) and I didn't feel like updateing for a while. then i got out of my funk. :-) but then I started a different story, whch ill post later. but im back**

* * *

-Speedy-

"I-I can't believe it," I sputtered, "I went out with _Cheshire_?" And didn't mind it now, I added mentally.

"Hey," Jinx stated. "I went to junior HIVE with her, well before she got bored and left, she was pretty cool then."

Aqualad gave her a weird look. "She just left?" he asked as Bee said, "oh yeah, I heard about her. She was creepier than Kyd Wykid back then."

I rolled my eyes at my weird friends, who were clearly not getting my predicament. I mean, my girlfriend and worst enemy was the same person! Oh right, my ex-girlfriend. She broke up with me. Wow…. That really sucks!

Groan… well tomorrow can be any worse than today.

-Next Day-

Wow…my predictions officially suck. My arm was in extreme pain, I had a headache, and well, MY GIRLFRIEND HAD JUST BROKEN UP WITH ME! And my girlfriend was an ASSAIN!

Wow…my life officially sucks too. Oh well, at least I get food now.

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Oh, great. And now Cheshire's stealing from my other worst enemy, the Steel City Museum of yadda yadda yadda. Well ****!

-At the museum of Yadda yadda-

I ran down a long hallway with Jinx to cut Cheshire off. Granted, I actually didn't think Kid Flash's plan would work, just because well, he's Kid Flash. No use explaining that one to my brain.

Jinx and I ran outside to the sign, as Cheshire made Kid Flash, Mas, y Menos to crash into said sign.( Yup, that's just about what I expected.) Jinx quickly leapt behind Cheshire and shot a hex at her, only to have her jump away and have the hex knock me, and a certain two other Titans, about ten feet back. Cheshire jumped behind Jinx and hit her with her pigtails. Man, poor girl. Those things hurt. What product does she use in her hair?

Anyway, I caught up to Jad- I mean Cheshire and cornered her, with an arrow knocked on my bow. She then pulled my sleeves back to reveal her claws. We stood at a face off; now moving an inch, before Cheshire completely shocked me.

Cheshire lowered her arms, and removed her claws while sticking her claws under her arm. She then walked over to me and removed the arrow. I looked up at her for a moment as Cheshire slipped the pendent she stole into my hand as she whispered "Sorry Roy." As she walked away, she dropped the arrow into my quiver and grabbed a duffle bag.

As she ran off she slipped on a blue jean skirt, pulled off her heals and threw on flip-flops, and slipped off her mask.

I walked back over to Bee, Jinx, and Aqualad. I passed the pendent over to Aqualad for him to return while the girls tried to get the speedsters to wake up. I watched as Bee shook the twins a little and laughed at Jinx as she slapped Kid Flash a few times.

"Jinxie, I'm really glad you aren't a doctor." Kid Flash muttered.

That also landed him a slap.

"Guys, looks like our job isn't done yet." Bee said as she looked at her communicator. "It's a low class bank robbery. Guys, I think you can head back to the Tower with Aqualad when he gets back. Jinx Speedy, you're with me."

* * *

The three of us ran to the main shopping center of Steel City. When we got to the inside of the bank, we saw that our job had been done for us. There were three grown men bound and gagged with those red velvet ropes. There wasn't even much sign of a struggle, even though there was a pile of guns a few feet away. On closer inspection, you could see a small note card tucked into the ropes.

On that card was a small green heart.

I was taking a walk around the city when I saw a petit girl in a blue jean skirt and a kimono top, sitting at a bus stop. I walked over and sat next to her.

"Jade," I greeted.

"Hello Speedy," she said, not looking at me.

-Cheshire-

I wasn't about to look him in the eyes. I just couldn't, not now, not after what I realized going out with him had made me.

It made me go soft.

I know, two weeks ago, I would have been shocked. But now, now, things were different. I felt something, even as Cheshire, that wasn't just instinct. Two weeks ago, I believed that love was just hormones. Now, things were different. Rosie would be proud.

"Jade, why?" Speedy asked.

"Simple," I responded, knowing what he wanted, "I needed money out of my bank account, and those punks got in my way. And instead of just joining them, I took a leaf out of your book and captured them." I paused. "I guess I just got sick of, well, being an evil mastermind. (pause) I still blame you."

"WHAT!"

"Look, I'll see you around Speedy. Ya know, f you want to see me." Jade said as she stepped on the bus that had pulled up.

-Speedy-

I stared at the bus until it was out of view. I stood up to walk away when I ran into Kid Flash.

"ARE YOU JUST GOING LET HER WALK AWAY, YOU IDIOT!" he yelled.

"Kid Flash, she broke up with me." Because she felt she had to, I added mentally. "Besides I don't even know where she went."

"Do you?" He asked as he passed me a ticket that said June 5. For an art exhibit.

* * *

**well, this will soon be my second finished story! thank you for your patince (sorry, i can't spell) with this story, and with tdi. ok, im too serious today... AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! much better.**


	5. The End?

**Ok, look I know this will be short, but I really want to start on the sequel soon, so if it seems rushed and puttogether at the last minute, well, it was. I dont deny it. Well, anyway have fun reading a story of which I do not own the topic of! **

**Raise your hand if you think that that sentence sounded kinda like Starfire.**

-Cheshire-

As I stood in front of a painting trying to understand the artist's message, my ears perked up slightly when I heard someone coming up behind her, but didn't take notice until the person said, "I don't get it, it's a can of soup. How is that art?" That really got me riled up.

"It is a Warhol painting, he was a famous-!" I quickly ended my rant as soon as I noticed who was standing in front of me. "Hello Speedy." I mumbled as I quickly ran out of the gallery. Heck, I ran out of the entire museum! This was one of the most cowardly things I've done, and I have been trapped under steel bar in a burning building! (Don't ask, it was Rosie's fault.) Sadly, Speedy just followed me.

"Speedy, I just want you to stay away from me." I narrowed me eyes into a glare, "Far. Away. From. Me." I really hope I had made my point by now.

"Jade, I just want to know what you meant by 'making you go soft'. If you answer that, I will leave you alone."

That was the question I really hoped he wouldn't ask. "Look, Speedy, I don't actually know myself. I guess that I feel that I don't need to steal for the sake of stealing… That came out so wrong, that I can't even fathom what I just said."

Speedy seemed to start to ponder something then broke into a grin. "That means that you can join the Titans!"

"Okay, ju- just stop right there. I absolutely will not join the Titans." I took one look at his hurt expression and quickly added. "It's not that I don't still like you, it's just a pride thing. I'm not like Jinx. Whom by the way, I can see from WAY OVER HERE!" I yelled as Jinx fell from behind a wall, along with Kid Flash, Bumblebee, Aqualad, Mas , and Menos.

"Guys! Really!" Speedy yelled. "Is that REALLY necessary!"

I'm just going to pretend I don't know you guys. Wow I'm really glad I didn't say that out loud. I hope.

"Ok," Speedy said. "Look Jade, I really care about you. I know that you wouldn't take me back in a hundred-. D-Did you just say you still like me?"

"Um, no?"

"You did! You totally did!"

"Look, even if I did say that, what would you do about tha- mghf!" And he cut me off. By kissing me. Wow I didn't know he had the guts. As soon as he backed up, I simply said, "Look do you think that I will just take you back because you kissed me, without making sure I wouldn't punch you!"

"Um, if I say yes, will you punch me?"

"No, but still, that won't make me go back out with you!"

Speedy look down sadly before I added, "But going to see a movie just might."

Speedy, looked up with a really stupid looking bewildered look on his face. "Really?" he shouted, before adding, "Wait…. Does this mean I have to see a stupid chick flick?"

I actually gagged at that comment. "Ew! No, I want to see Exploding Cars 2: the Pyro's Revenge!"

Speedy smirked slightly at that. "Ok, let's go then." Speedy held out his hand and I stared at his hand for a moment before slipping my hand in his.

-?-

A passerby smirked as she listened into an exchange made by the archer and ex-assain. She watched as they walked off to the movies and strood off in her own direction, paying attention to her own thoughts.

_Teen Titans huh? Sounds like they could be useful to my plans._

**Well, there you have it, the evil known as a cliffhanger at the end of a story to make you read the sequel! well, now that that's done I'm gonna watch a very potter musical. (don't know why i told you that.) BYE!**


End file.
